meeting
by SuicidalFreak56
Summary: ashley is fearless too...and under te Witness Protection Program she moves to new york...a dn she meets DUH! Gaia...srry if its a little confusing, ive only read up to book 22
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fanfic..so you guys tell me what you think...basically Ashley is fearless to and she is moved to New York under the Witness Protection Program...where duh! She meets Gaia....  
  
XxX Chapter One XxX  
  
"Hello, 911 operator how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello, I'm at 100 Maple Leaf drive, and I'm the witness of a murder, the killer is still outside, prowling around, you might want to send the police over quick. " I was crouched behind a tree practically whispering into the phone. I would take the guy on, but instinct told me not to. And I always trust my instinct. Oh, I'm not scared or anything, I'm never scared.  
  
"Ok honey. We are sending police over there right now, just stay calm miss, if the murderer sees you or hears you, find a new hiding spot or run is you can't find one." The dispatcher's voice sounded calm, and void of feeling.  
  
"Ok" and then I heard a gunshot and another.  
  
"You little bitch! I'm gonna teach you a lesson about spying on other people's affairs!" A man in a gray suit, yelled and then he proceeded to take out a 9-milliliter gun and aimed it at my forehead. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to teach this jackass a lesson. I started off with a jumping turning kick and knocked the gun out of the guy's hand. He was stunned, let me tell you just totally stunned. Then he came out of his daze and tried to throw a couple of punches, ducked them easily, he then started charging at me full speed. I grabbed him when he was close enough and used his force against him to knock him right to the ground, and then ended it with an ax kick right to his head before he fell.  
  
"Six years of taekwondo didn't go for nothing." I told him, and then I was off, he was only momentarily out, so I started to run like hell, and then I collapsed, my vision started to get blurry, and I was out.  
  
"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" I was awakened by some big bulky police officer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I gotta go, thanks." And then I sprinted off toward the bus stop, leaving the officer there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  
A S H L E Y  
  
Fear, I've never experienced it before, never, you see I was born without the fear gene. Without fear there are no limits. You know about the lady that lifted a car up with her bare hands, well, that's what it's like without fear, all the time. Whenever I face off with someone, I just feel the adrenaline, no fear, no sweaty palms, nothing, and you know, it feels good, it feels free.  
I've been trained in every kind of martial art form there is. Mostly taekwondo, my dad started to teach me when I was six. Now that I'm seventeen, I can basically kick anyone's ass. My dad died when I was fourteen, he died in a shootout. He worked for the agency along with my mom; she took off right after his death, coming to visit me every now and then. For the past three years she's been working on top secret missions, one right after another, I don't blame her for being gone she's basically risking her life for the rest of the world. So, I live with my uncle, here in LA is not that bad here, lots of badass bitches here, thinking that they own the world, well, what I do is teach them a lesson. They want to be jackasses; they got to pay the price.  
School sucks, life sucks, you see there are two different world that people live in, one is reality, the other is that happy giddy world where everything is meant to be. Basically, reality sucks, so everyone tries to go to that happy giddy place, well, not happening with me. My life sucks, I have no friends, and I'm just basically a freak, an over sized UN- attractive freak.  
  
"Mmmmmmm Hello?" It was four in the morning, who the hell could be calling now?  
  
"Hello, Is this the Fairwood residence?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"This is the Witness Protection Program calling. Are you Ashley Fairwood?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Ok so why would the Witness Protection Program be calling? I have no idea but this is really starting to freak me out.  
  
"The murderer that you reported has escaped, and we have reason to believe that he is coming after you. We would like to ask you to join the Witness Protection Program, this will be for you own safety."  
  
"Um...I guess. but what about my uncle? It's like four in the morning, well, hold on, I'll go get him. " And I ran off to get my uncle down the hall. I don't think this has sunk in yet, I mean the Witness Protection Program? Well, I guess if I still want to be alive for my next birthday I should cooperate. "Uncle John, sorry to wake ya, but the Witness Protection Program is on the phone. "  
  
"Huh? What? What?!?! Ok I'll be right there. " His face is all white now, just like a ghost. But then again, getting woken up at four in the morning and then being told that the Witness Protection program is on the phone is kind of unnerving.  
  
"Hey, I'm back and I think my uncle just picked up. "  
  
"Hello. This is john O ' Brian, Ashley's Uncle."  
  
"Hello. This is detective Phil. As I explained to your niece, we would like you two to join the Witness protection Program. "  
  
"Yes, it might be a good idea." Uncle john said into the phone, he seemed calmer, and damn was he taking this well.  
  
"Ok, we already have everything planned. And we will be stopping by your house shortly. Please pack everything you need, you will be moving to New York City. Goodbye." And then the line went dead. Wow New York City, sounds like fun.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm gonna go pack. And I'm sorry." Then I headed toward my room. This was gonna be a long day.  
  
Knda short...but anyways wat do you guys think? R&R plz!!!! Next chapter soon! 


	2. XxX Chapter Two XxX

XxX Chapter Two XxX  
  
At around six AM the started banging on the door, just when I was falling asleep too! But anyway they gave us our plane tickets, grabbed out stuff and we were on out way. By the time we got to the airport it was almost seven, let me tell you, traffic at six sucks!  
  
"Flight number 207 will be leaving shortly, please board it at gate 5." The announcer said. Finally! The flight had been delayed for almost two hours. Within those two hours we looked over our new identities. I was to become Cathy Valintin, my uncle, Joe O ' Brian. We boarded the plane, I got out my CD player and soon enough The Offspring was blaring in my ears and we were off!  
  
"Flight 207 from LA to New York is landing now, please fasten all you seat belts." That was the announcement that woke me up. It was about a three- hour flight, and I slept through half of it. When we get off, some guys in suits escorted us to our apartment. The apartment isn't that bad, a bit smaller than the one we had in LA but big enough. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, kitchen and a dining room. We live right by the park, i think I might go by there today, whip a couple guys in chess get some money. But first, I need to get some more sleep.  
  
I woke up around two, and i decided to give the park a shot. As soon as I got there I saw this girl she was beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, you know the type that dresses all slutty, but she wasn't, she was dressed in cargo pants and oversized sweater exactly what I was wearing. She was sitting by a chess table, looking for a opponent no doubt.  
  
"Hey, can I play you?" I had decided to give this shot.  
  
"Sure." And we began to play. This girl was awesome. Every move I made she was able to match every play that formed in my head, she destroyed. Her face was expressionless, just like mine. Finally, the game ended in a draw.  
  
"Good game. My name 's Cathy Valintin."  
  
"Yeah, name's Gaia Moore. You new?"  
  
"Yeah, live right up the street. "  
  
"Oh. Wanna grab Some coffee, my treat."  
  
"Sure why not." She seemed nice, not bitchey like some girls I knew.  
  
"So, where did you move from?"  
  
"LA job transfer for my uncle."  
  
"Uncle? Where are your parents?"  
  
"Well, t--"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press, it's ok, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Oh no, its ok, I don't mind. My dad died in a shootout, he worked for the agency, and my mom does too, so she's out doing something, took off right after my dad died. " The look on this girls faced changed dramatically changed right after i said agency. It went form sympathetic to utter disbelief.  
  
"The agency?"  
  
"Yeah, you know it?" I was stunned. This had to be a total coincidence.  
  
"Yeah, my dad works for it. Oh my gosh, this is amazing." She was now shaking her head with a totally confused expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it is, well, I'm guessing this is the place." We had stopped right in front of a Starbucks.  
  
"Yeah" we walked and the warm hit me like a bullet. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until now.  
  
Gaia and I sat down and she began to order, "I'll have my regular, and you'll have?" she asked me while fidgeting with her zipper.  
  
"decaf, if I get too much caffeine I'll be up till next year. Heh." It was true, if I had too much caffeine I'd never get any sleep.  
  
"Coming right up." The waitress said.  
  
"So, where do u live?" I decided to make conversation.  
  
"Opposite of your apartment. Wanna come over later? You could come over hang at my place for a bit and then I'll show you some of the awesome places to hang."  
  
"Sure, I got nothing better to do."  
  
"Great." And about ten minutes later we were walking down past the park and the out of nowhere some guys comes running out and one tries to tackle me. I sidestep him and my mind automatically switches to combat mode. I start off with a flying sidekick, knocking into some bushes. I look over toward Gaia and amazingly she was also kicking the ass of the other guy, using kung fu. I decided focus back on my jackass, no time for questions. I launch a series of punches, and after tiring him out I jump up and did flying back kick knocking him out cold. I look over toward Gaia and catches her doing a tornado kick knocking her guy out too and then my knees began to get weak. And I collapsed. There was no use to move I would just have to wait until my energy returned. Within seconds Gaia was over me with a very shocked, confused and amazed face inches above my face. And then she asked a question never thought I would hear.  
  
"A-are you fearless? "  
  
hehehe cliff hanger altho we all kno the answer....reviews plz!!!! Well 3rd chapter will be done soon. 


	3. XxX Chapter Three XxX

XxX Chapter Three XxX  
  
There was a long silence after I asked her that question. I was amazed, and shocked. Could she be one of loki's clones? But that would be impossible, how would he make a fearless clone? Impossible. I was in shock right after she started to fight like that, but then again her father and mother are/were both in the agency. Could she be another fearless person? Could I not be the only one?  
  
"Y-yes. How did you know? Oh my gosh, what is going on?" her face was told me she was bewildered.  
  
"I know because I am fearless too. I was born without the fear gene."  
  
"Oh. This is amazing. Let's go to your place, then we can talk." She was handling this well. When I first saw her I didn't think much of her, but then the way she played, then when she said her parents worked for the agency, I was in disbelief, and now I find out that she is fearless, I am just totally utterly shocked.  
  
"Here we are, sorry that it's so messy."  
  
"It's ok." For the first time I got to see her clearly, she has long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"So, you are fearless too. Wow."  
  
"Yeah, have you heard of my father Tom Moore?" Maybe she had heard of my father, maybe I can find some answers.  
  
"Oh! Now I know why your name sounded so familiar. Yes I have heard of your father. He has worked with my mother. She says that he is a wonderful agent. "  
  
"My dad taught me martial arts, but after my mom was shot by his brother, who is my uncle, he took off and I was moved from foster home to foster home." It felt great to get this all out. I had held this all inside for a long time. "So then I was moved here to live with George Nivin, and his wife Ella. But Ella ended up working for Loki, Loki is my uncle's nickname. He is, you could say evil. "  
  
"Wow, um, I guess i should tell you this, my name isn't really Cathy, its Ashley, Ashley Fairwood. I'm here under the Witness Protection Program. Oh, crap I gotta go or my uncle will freak on me. Here's my number, call me. " She scrawled her number for me on a piece of paper, and ran off into the darkness.  
  
G A I A  
  
My life has just gotten more twisted, and more confusing than ever. Another fearless person, it's amazing. I just hope Loki doesn't try to go after her too. A "normal" day turned into this. The way she fought, it's amazing. I have finally found someone who understands, who knows what it's like to be fearless. She said that she was under the Witness Protection Program, I wonder why. Well, I won't pry.  
I wonder who those guys that attacked us were. They looked like people Loki would send. He is probably trying to cut me off from all human contact. He has already killed my mother, Mary, Sam, who else does he want?!?!  
It felt so wonderful to be able to vent like that; I was finally able to tell someone how it felt to be alone. And she understood she was able to relate, to losing a parent, and getting abandoned by the other. I pray to god (if there even is one) that she shall remain safe, and unharmed.  
  
MEMO To:L From:J  
  
Subject has new friend. Friends appears to have the same symptoms of fearlessness. Both fought off the challenge sent. Subject's friend fought at same level as subject. Fainted after fight. Continue with plan?  
  
To:J From:L  
  
Continue with plan. Continue to keep watch on friend and subject.  
  
A S H L E Y  
  
Another fearless person, wow, I never expected this when I first moved to New York. Gaia, fearless and she is the daughter of Tom Moore. My mother is always ranting on and on about him when she comes the visit. That reminds me! I wonder if my mother knows that we are under the Witness Protection Program.  
Loki, the god of the underworld, that is her uncle's nickname, he really must be evil as she put it. Tomorrow I will reveal my secret to her, I will tell her everything, and then I will find out what the hell I am going to do.  
She can really fight, she said she was trained in basically every form of martial art, just like me. And just like me, she was trained by her father, and lost a parent. I am so happy, finally someone to relate to.  
  
I woke up not knowing where I was, but then it all clicked for. Everything all came flooding back, the fact that Gaia was fearless, that her dad was Tom Moore, and that she was in danger. The last part was instinct, and i learned a long time ago to trust my instinct. So I got out of bed, changed, took a shower, and ran off toward Gaia's house. When i got there she was trying to handle three thugs who appeared to be trying to kidnap her. My mind shifted into combat mode and i was off. I took thug #3 and started with a roundhouse kick. That seemed to effect only a little and he struck, punch after punch keeping me on the defense. Then without warning Gaia did a flying sidekick to his head that knocked his concentration off. I took that opportunity to jam my knee into him stomach and break his nose with a palm strike. And then we both fainted. I was the first to get up and then i checked on Gaia, she seemed fine, a couple of bruises but that was it. "Hey, you OK now?"  
  
"Yeah, then for the help. Those thugs where from Loki, he sent them, I know it."  
  
"Why would he send them?" Now I was totally confused.  
  
"Because he wants to use my genes to build a fearless army. You shouldn't be here; you're not safe. " She said.  
  
"No, It's safer if we stay together. Come one let's go for lunch, then we can figure out what the hell we are gonna do. "  
  
Ok short chapter...yea yeaa but the good stuff is coming soon i promise...REVIEWS!!!! 


	4. XxX Chapter Four XxX

XxX Chapter Four XxX  
  
We started off for lunch. I really hope that Loki hasn't found out that she is fearless yet. If he did, we both are in danger, and the last thing I need is to have another person put in jeopardy or worse killed because of me.  
  
"Crap! May I suggest something? RUN!" She was already running down the street when she said that, and then I saw why, a black car was tailing us, with men, no doubt from Loki, so I decided to take her advice and run. But of course running on foot is no match to a car although let me tell you we can run damn fast. They eventually caught up to us, and tried to tackle her, she side stepped him and threw a tornado kick. And then WAM I was caught off guard. Luckily I was able to refocus. But he was too quick and was able to tackle me. Damn did that hurt. I looked over toward Ashley; she was being hauled into the car. If I wanted to get us out of this I had better move fast. Soon I was up and ready but I felt darkness drawing near, my strength was rapidly dropping by the second. I needed one clean, precise shot to knock this guy out. I didn't get it. And soon I was on the ground all my strength gone.  
  
When I woke up Ashley and I was in a cell with two beds, a table and a bathroom.  
  
"Hey, we gotta find away outta here. " Ashley seemed to be alert and awake.  
  
"Yeah, there is a window up there but I'm not tall enough and it's barred, so we would have to break it. That might be a bit hard. " It was true, the window was about 15 feet above our heads.  
  
"Ah. I see that you two are awake. I suggest that you do not try to escape, for I have guards all over, and I assure you that they will not hesitate to shoot you." Loki said. He was wearing a black suit, his eyes were empty and hard.  
  
"Oh my god! Oliver!" Ashley seemed to be in shock, and I was too that she was able to recognize him.  
  
"Ashley, we meet again. "  
  
"Ashley, Explain?" Now I was totally confused.  
  
"This bastard found out that I was fearless when he was in the agency, and then he came after, back then he didn't have so many people working for him, so I was able to kick his sorry little ass. " This was a new twist.  
  
"You were led to believe that, and I will not waste my time trying to convince you that it us not." His tone was gentle, and convincing, but we knew by now that it was not true. "Now, I must be on my way, dinner will be served at1800 hours. " and he left, leaving us in confusion. What was he going to do with us? Is he was going to kill us? Hold us hostage? I knew one thing for sure, we had to get out of here, one way or another.  
  
"Ashley, Your probably lighter than me so come on top of me after u get on the table and see if there is anyway to get out of here. " I was hoping that we might be able to get out of here before he tries to do anything to us like clone us or some other mad idea he has up in that demented head of his.  
  
"Ok. " and she began to get on my shoulders. "Well, there is a layer of glass, and the bars seem weak so if we can get up here and pry it apart "  
  
"Try prying it apart. " soon I heard the screech of metal, but the came footsteps so we quickly got down and put everything back. And dinner was served.  
  
Later that night we tried again, Ashley managed to break the glass and we escaped. When we got outside, it was dark and we could barley see five inches in front of out faces.  
  
"Prisoners escaped! Be on the lookout. " Soon we heard footsteps behind us, drawing nearer and nearer.  
  
Cliff hanger! Hehehe will they escape or will Gaia's cold-hearted uncle kill them? 


End file.
